


A Certain Spirit's Revenge

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Footsteps never bothered Charles Croydon.





	A Certain Spirit's Revenge

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Footsteps never bothered Charles Croydon. He frowned in his dark bedroom. He couldn't remember every victim during centuries as a vampire. Did his wife's spirit return to him? A victim's spirit? Anita Jacoby? Other victims? 

Charles gasped after the scowling spirits of Anita and Sarah Croydon appeared. Sarah was abandoned. 

 

THE END


End file.
